Love in Storm
by Anna-chan17
Summary: "Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes / Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes" Comment expliquer? Ils s'aimaient tout simplement, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Song Fic! UA.


Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je ne me suis remise à écrire seulement il y a peu de temps. Problèmes sur problèmes c'est...embêtant. Mais je suis de nouveau d'aplomb !

Je reprends du service et vous présente cette song fic sur un pairing que j'adore mais trèèèès peu vu pourtant. L'histoire suit plus ou moins celle racontée dans la chanson **« Roméo kiffe Juliette » de **_**Grand Corps Malade**_ (ce type est génial :3) remaké à ma sauce ;)

Toutes les paroles n'apparaîtront pas car le contexte est différent de celui de la chanson.

Présence de lime. Rien de bien méchant mais vous êtes prévenus au moins ;)

Keep calm and...

Enjoy ! :3

* * *

**Love in Storm**

.

.

.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »_

Ils s'aimaient. Comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple et pourtant si compliqué.

« _Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »_

La pluie battait leur corps trempé, le froid leur mordait la peau. Pourtant, ils étaient là, accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à cœur perdu comme si leur vie en dépendait, seuls dans leur monde où il n'y avait qu'eux.

« _Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes »_

Comment expliquer ?

Leur bouche se séparèrent. Le blond le regarda rire. Il eut un petit sourire. Quel imbécile. Mais c'était l'imbécile dont il était amoureux.

Comment expliquer ?

« _Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes »_

Tout avait commencer un jour de pluie comme celui-ci. Le jour où Sabo décida de se prendre en main. Comment échapper à un mariage arrangé entre deux familles bourgeoises ? Car c'est ce qu'il était. L'héritier, le fils unique d'une famille riche des Hauts Quartiers.

Il n'aimait pas la demoiselle qu'on lui présentait. Elle était belle, certes, un charme envoûteur accentué par la splendeur de ses parures, la finesse de sa démarche, son maintien élégant, son maquillage impeccable. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimait, encore moins la toucher. La gente féminine ne l'intéressait point. Personne n'en savait rien. Le blond avait peur de la réaction de ses parents. Depuis son plus tendre âge, on lui avait appris à ne jamais porté atteinte à l'honneur de sa famille. Qu'adviendra-t-il si on apprenait que l'héritier de la noble famille Dawn était homosexuelle ? La honte s'abattrait sur elle. La tête basse, Sabo se pliait toujours à se que l'on lui demandait.

Mais là, c'était trop.

Sabo avait saisi sa chance à la première inattention des gens tirés à quatre épingles qui l'entouraient. Il s'était enfui. Vêtu d'un chemise blanche légèrement débraillée, d'une redingote bleue usée prise au dernier moment, il avait couru. Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il avait quitté les Hauts Quartiers. Ça première impression avait était un sentiment de liberté et d'extase. Puis il avait continué de courir pour s'éloigner au maximum de sa hantise.

Le ciel était d'encre lorsqu'il arriva dans une avenue aux hauts bâtiments gris et délabrés. Les néons des échoppes clignotaient misérablement. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là qu'il en fut désorienté.

Il avait froid et faim. Le blond n'avait jamais connu ces sensations. Ça le torturait. Désormais, il avait peur.

Hagard, il marcha pour trouvé un abris. Ses pas le menèrent vers une station de bus désaffectée. Sabo s'assit sur un banc métallique à la peinture écaillée. Il remonta ses jambes contre lui en réprimant des frissons.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, des bruits de pas retentirent. Ils résonnaient dans le calme du lieu battu par la pluie. Sabo se tendit. Ça se rapprochait. Il ne put vite qu'apercevoir une silhouette floutée par le rideau d'eau qui les séparait. Le blond retint sa respiration, espérant qu'on ne le voit pas. Et si cette personne venait pour lui ? Pour le ramener la maison ? Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était ici. Le blond l'espérait de tout cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais rentré chez lui désormais.

La silhouette était de plus en plus nette. Son cœur lui broyait la poitrine. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit la forme s'affaissait brusquement.

L'appréhension et la peur fit place à un autre sentiment des plus humains. La curiosité. Lentement,, le blond se leva. Déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, il ignora la pluie qui le fouettait. Que s'attendait-il à découvrir ? Un vieux clochard ivrogne ? Ou même un monstre ? Peut-être. Pourtant, ce qu'il découvrit, ce fut un jeune homme. Le blond lui aurait donné 16 ans à vue d'œil, comme lui. Son regard fut attiré par la finesse de ses traits. Un visage légèrement crispé sur lequel s'étalait des tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux mi-longs bruns désordonnés étaient opacifiés par la pluie. Il était sale, couvert de boue. Mais bien sûr imbécile ! Il était par terre !

Soudainement légèrement affolé et inquiet, le blond souleva le corps du mieux qu'il put pour aller le déposer sur le banc. C'est qu'il pesait son poids, le bougre.

Son pouls battant prouvait qu'il n'était pas mort. Cela le rassura un peu. Son second reflex fut de retirer sa redingote pour recouvrir le jeune homme. Il se fichait d'avoir froid sur le coup, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de contacter les urgences. Il avait oublié son portable ! La bonne blague. C'était vraiment le moment. Sabo pensa à allait courir chercher quelqu'un. Mais s'il se réveillait entre temps ?

Argh.

Il continua à se torturer l'esprit jusqu'à se qu'il vit le brun remuer puis battre des paupières. Le blond se retint de se précipiter à son chevet pour ne pas le brusquer. C'est pourquoi il s'avança lentement puis posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Le brun le regarda, étonné et un peu perdu. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. On avait l'impression que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Ce que Sabo vit en ce garçon ? Son salut. Le brun face à lui sembla comprendre la situation en reconnaissant où il se trouvait, rompant l'échange muet.

Même plus tard, le blond ne comprit pas très bien se qu'il s'était passé. Tous les deux, seuls au monde sous la pluie. Cet instant avait parut tellement surréaliste. Sabo ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à se confier à cet personne qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui venait de s'évanouir devant lui. Mais il parla. Et le brun l'écouta.

« Retournes-y. »

Surpris, Sabo regarda le jeune homme qui parlait pour la première fois. Il se sentit perdu. Ne comprenait-il pas ?

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Retournes-y, c'est tout. Pour ton bien.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je vais bien, ria doucement le brun, un rire si doux qui envoûta le blond.

-Te reverrais-je ? »

La question sembla le surprendre. Puis il sourit et hocha la tête. Son sourire réchauffa entièrement le blond, lui faisant oublier le froid, la pluie. Sabo décida de lui faire confiance, alors il s'éloigna puis s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

« En fait, je m'appelle Sabo. Et toi ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où seul le bruit de l'averse qui s'estompait résonnait. Puis un nom fut formulait. Il le retiendrait toujours. Ce nom et cette voix rieuse qui le prononçait. Ace.

Sabo écouta Ace. L'accueil de ses parents lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui fut mordant. Lorsque son père lui saisit violemment le bras à lui en décrochait l'épaule et le tira à sa suite, Sabo serra les dents. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Le châtiment que l'on réservait aux mauvais enfants. Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

C'est pourquoi lorsque le blond vit son père desserrer son ceinturon, il ferma les yeux. Lorsque le cuir vint lui cingler les mollets, les cuisses puis le dos, il ne laissa échapper aucune plainte. Il serra si fort les dents qu'il aurait pu se les casser. Puis il fut envoyer dans sa chambre. Une vaste pièce où le luxe régnait. Une prison dorée. Le blond s'étala sur son lit, ignorant ses jambes et son dos sanglants. Plus tard, une bonne vint lui penser ses plaies. Il ne la voyait même pas. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Son sourire. Sa voix. Ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il voulait le revoir.

Il avait vu sa mère pleurait. Oh mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Ce n'était pas pour lui, son fils, qu'elle pleurait. Si elle vidait l'eau de son corps de cette façon c'est parce que la riche famille de sa prétendante ne voulait plus entendre parler de mariage, outrée de sa conduite _honteuse_.

Deux semaines passèrent. Sabo n'osait même plus espérer. _Il_ ne l'attendrait plus. _Il_ devait être fâché lui aussi.

_« C'est au premier rendez-vous qu'ils franchissent le pas »_

_« Sous un triste ciel d'automne où il pleut sur leurs corps »_

Mais pourtant, quand le blond fut de nouveau autorisé à sortir, il s'y dirigea d'instinct. Tout était pareil qu'avant, même la pluie battante. Le banc métallique, les façades grises et délabrés, les néons éteints à cette heure-ci et...

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_Il_ était là. Debout à côté du banc. Lui faisant face. Avait-il attendu chaque jour à cet endroit ?

_« Ils s'embrassent comme des fous sans peur du vent et du froid »_

Chacun détailla l'autre. Puis comme un mécanisme, un automatisme, chacun marcha vers l'autre. C'était l'instinct. Oui, c'est ça. Ignorant le monde qui les entourait, ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut doux dans un premier temps, puis passionné et violent. Comme si chacun se nourrissait des lèvres de l'autre.

_« Car l'amour a ses saisons que la raison ignore »_

Sabo se souvient encore d'avoir était tiré par le bras, doucement, tendrement, puis avoir était guidé dans un dédale de rue. Il se souvient de l'entrée qu'ils ont passé, des escaliers qu'ils ont monté. Il se souvint de la porte qu'il a déverrouillé au troisième étage puis de l'appartement vide qui s'offrait à eux. Il se souvient du lit sur lequel il était tombé puis de leur deux corps brûlants qui s'étaient unis.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »_

C'était ainsi, il n'y avait pas de logique.

_« Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »  
_

Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir quelque chose à expliquer ?

_« Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes »_

Ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Un amour au premier regard. Envoûteur. Réconfortant.

_« Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes »_

Ace et Sabo se voient chaque jours en cachette. Pas qu'ils aient peur du regard des autres, ça, ils s'en fichaient. Il n'y a qu'eux deux dans leur monde. Mais Sabo est l'héritier d'une riche famille de la haute société et Ace est l'aîné d'une famille nombreuse en manque de moyens, résidant dans les Bas Quartiers.

_« Alors ils mentent à leurs familles, ils s'organisent comme des pros »  
« S'il n'y a pas de lieux pour leur amour, ils se fabriquent un décor »  
_

Chaque nouveau jour, Ace lui fit découvrir son monde. Le cinéma, les animations de rue, les amis...

Ensemble, ils s'aventurèrent en dehors des zones fréquentées, ils n'acceptèrent aucune limite à leur amour.

_« Ils s'aiment au cinéma, chez des amis, dans le métro »_

Ils rirent, ils se découvrirent.

_« Car l'amour a ses maisons que les darons ignorent »_

Donc il en était là. S'embrassant comme des fous sous la pluie comme si ce jour était sans lendemain.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »  
« Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »  
« Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes »  
« Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes »_

Sabo continua à le regardait rire. Il se joignit vite à lui. Son rire était si communicatif. Mais l'échange fut interrompit par le gargouillement furieux provenant du ventre du brun. Il rougit sur le coup en se grattant la joue, incertain. Ça fit sourire le blond. D'une main, ce dernier lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, aplatis par la pluie. Ace grogna. Il n'aimait pas quand le blond faisait ça. Ce dernier rit de nouveau. Il était mignon avec son air de gamin renfrogné. Mais son visage s'éclaircit lorsqu'il déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes pour se faire pardonner.

_« Alors l'amour reste clandé dès que son père tourne le dos »_

Il me sourit.

« Et si on allait manger ?

-Déjà ? Ris-je. Il n'est qu'à peine onze heure !

-Mmh. Oui mais j'ai faim, soupira-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Ah ah. D'accord. Un McDo, ça te dit ? »

Il approuva avec enthousiasme puis saisit le blond par la main pour le guider, comme il en avait l'habitude. Les fast-foods. Ce que ses parents appelaient avec mépris la malbouffe pour non-civilisé. Lui, il s'en fichait bien. Ace était près de lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_« Il lui fait vivre la grande vie avec les moyens du bord »_

D'ailleurs, le brun avait eut quelques problèmes avec son père récemment. Apparemment il aurait des soupçons. Mais Ace est plutôt habile avec les mots quand il le veut. Ça n'a pas posé problème très longtemps. Pour le blond, c'était plus compliqué. Il devait faire en sorte que ses parents n'aient _aucuns_ soupçons. Depuis le jour où il avait autorisé à ressortir à nouveau, il y trois mois, à chaque fois il devait trouvé des excuses. Lui aussi était plutôt habile avec les mots. Les prétextes étaient divers s'instruire dans de grande médiathèque ou encore des visites de courtoisie aux membres de la haute société. Ses parents en étaient ravis. S'ils savaient. Mais pourquoi un gentil garçon bien élevé mentirait-il après tout ?

_« Pour elle c'est sandwich au grec et cheese au McDo »_

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à se genre de soucis secondaires. Il y avait toujours un moment, comme maintenant, où le brun l'entraînait dans un coin tranquille après avoir manger, lieu qui devenait privilégié aux retrouvailles de leurs lèvres avides les unes des autres, effaçant tout problèmes de leur tête.

_« Car l'amour a ses liaisons que les biftons ignorent »_

Ace prit soudainement la parole :

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose de cool. »

Sabo sourit. Très bien, il avait compris ! C'était une surprise !

Ils marchèrent tout deux côte à côte, se tenant discrètement par la main. Pas qu'ils aient honte, non. Mais aucun d'eux n'aimait s'exposer. Ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple à se bécoter en public. Le blond soupira. Très peu pour lui. Mais si l'envie prenait Ace...mmh il n'était pas contre finalement.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »_

Le brun les emmena jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Il regarda les horaires et sourit. Apparemment il ne s'était pas planté. Et en effet, l'imposant transport en commun fut en vue à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Ace l'encouragea à monter et Sabo le regarda payer avec un air réprobateur. Mais le brun y tenait, alors le blond se pliait en faisant néanmoins la grimace. Ils prirent deux places côte à côte et aussitôt assis le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs piqua du nez. Un crise ? Ça faisait longtemps tiens. Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait paniqué à leur première rencontre. Ce crétin de narcoleptique avait juste oublié de prendre ses médicaments. Ça n'annulait pas les effets mais s'était mieux que rien. Autant le laisser dormir. Puis avoir le brun affalait contre lui n'était pas désagréable. Sabo arqua un sourcil puis rougit.

Les paysages défilaient derrière la vitre et le blond en fut époustouflé. Oh ! Il avait déjà voyager de nombreuse fois avec ses parents pour des voyages d'affaires à l'étranger. Des paysages, il en avait vu plein. Mais dire qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur de la ville dans laquelle il vivait. C'était un comble.

_« Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »_

Ace ne mit pas longtemps avant de se réveiller mais ne se redressa pas pour autant, gardant sa tête contre l'épaule du blond. Quel gamin. Finalement, Sabo s'endormit à son tour. Il fut réveiller plus tard par de légères secousses. Papillonnant des yeux, il se releva, hagard. Il se laissa tirer par le brun, le cerveau encore embrumait par sa sieste. Mais se qui s'offrit à ses yeux lorsqu'il descendit du bus le réveilla sur le coup. Le blond resta béat face à l'immensité bleu qui lui faisait face.

La mer.

Une plage.

Évidemment, Ace se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le sable. Si le blond avait été dans un des cartoons que le gamin qui lui servait de petit-ami affectionnait, il aurait eut une goutte sur la tempe. Le brun lui fit de grands signes avec les bras pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Sabo regarda une dernière fois le bus qui s'éloignait puis se dirigea vers Ace. Le sable était chaud. C'était une plage toute simple, un sable un peu grisé parsemé de fragments de coraux blanchis. Mais_ il_ était là.

_« Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes »_

Le blond regarda le brun retirer ses vêtements en vitesse puis se précipité vers l'eau. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais l'imita. L'eau était fraîche mais un corps chaud vint vite se collait à lui. Une langue humide vint se glisser dans son cou, traçant une courbe brûlante jusqu'à son oreille qui eut le droit au même traitement, tirant un gémissement au blond. Ce dernier ce retourna prestement et vint goûter aux lèvres de son amant. Ace n'eut aucun mal à porter Sabo pour les faire tous les deux sortir de l'eau sans rompre le baiser. Le blond, moins musclé que le brun, était d'autant plus léger et ça l'avait un peu vexé lorsque ce dernier lui en avait fait la remarque la première fois. Mais bon. C'était pratique des fois. Sabo sera les dents au moment où il fut plaquer contre un arbre mais ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant l'envie du brun contre lui.

Cette fois encore, ils firent l'amour. Chacun buvait littéralement les gémissements de l'autre. C'était doux mais passionné.

Ce n'était qu'une de leur multiple façon de se prouver leur amour à chaque instant.

Ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

_« Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes »_

Chaque nouveau jour était différent du précédent. Chaque jour ils se découvraient et se redécouvraient. Chaque jour ils riaient. Chaque jour ils s'aimaient.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi sans fin. Mais apparemment, il était destiné à en avoir une.

Le jour où Sabo rentra chez lui tard dans l'après-midi et qu'il découvrit ses parents et leur expression dégoûtée, il su que c'était la fin.

_« Car l'amour a ses prisons que la raison déshonore »_

Une domestique l'avait vu traîner en ville avec son brun. Elle l'avait vu lui tenir la main, l'embrasser. Elle avait aussitôt rapporté les faits à Madame.

Maintenant, le blond était allongé sur son lit, mis à part la grande marque rouge sur sa joue, aucune autre marque physique de violence n'était visible. Pourtant, Sabo restait là, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le plafond alors qu'un flot de larmes s'en écoulait. Les mots avaient été bien plus cinglants que le cuir sur ses jambes, il y a trois mois de cela. Face aux horreurs qui lui avaient été balancé au visage, son visage s'était peu à peu décomposé. Il souffrait, mais se n'était pas physique. Pouvait-on panser ce genre de plaies ?

_« Mais Juliette et Roméo changent l'histoire et se tirent »_

Il n'entendit qu'à peine les faibles chocs contre les carreaux. Cela paraissait aussi surréaliste que le moment où ils avaient été seuls sous la pluie, Ace et lui. Le blond se redressa lentement sur ses coudes et son cœur se remit enfin à battre. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. _Il_ était là.

_« A croire qu'ils s'aiment plus à la vie qu'à la mort »_

Sabo se dit qu'il devait être bien pitoyable sur le moment. Les yeux bouffis, une expression perdue sur le visage, son corps tellement relâché qu'il semblait désarticulé, il le regarda sourire. Il était telle une apparition divine. Avec son sourire ravageur, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux farceurs.

_« Pas de fiole de cyanure, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare »_

Lorsqu'il descendit le long de la gouttière grâce à son aide et découvrit une autre silhouette les attendant dans l'allée éclairée des Hauts Quartiers, il sut qu'il n'avait pas eut tord finalement.

_« Car l'amour a ses horizons que les poisons ignorent »  
_

C'était Luffy. Un des jeunes frères d'Ace. Il était normalement aussi givré que le grand brun. Mais là, son expression était sérieuse. Il s'adressa à Ace en lui présentant le véhicule qu'il soutenait :

« C'est le scooter d'un pote. Il veut bien me le prêter. Faudra que tu demandes au vieux de le redescendre en ville »

Ace hocha la tête et murmura un faible « merci » avant de le prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle. Puis il adressa un grand sourire à Sabo.

« Alors _Princesse_ ? Tu montes ? »

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel à cette heure voilé d'encre puis lui fila une claque derrière le crâne.

« Abruti. »

Cette imbécile était fou. Mais après tout, c'était l'imbécile qu'il aimait.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »  
« Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »  
_

Montant derrière le brun, il lui enserra la taille de ses bras. Le moteur vrombit puis le véhicule disparut dans la nuit embarquant les deux jeunes hommes, alors que dans la villa des Dawn, l'agitation soulevait tous les résidents.

_« Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des hommes »  
« Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des normes »_

Alors qu'ils filaient dans la nuit, Sabo se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eut tord.

C'était une fin, certes. Un nouveau commencement s'imposait à eux.

_« Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo »  
« Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo »  
« Un amour dans un orage réactionnaire et insultant »  
« Un amour et deux enfants en avance sur leur temps. »_


End file.
